Untouchable
by Piccolo999
Summary: The events of the three months, and beyond? How did Simon find out about Superhoodie? How did Simon and Alisha fall in love? Simon/Alisha.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Misfits, etc etc. I'm thinking should put up a standard disclaimer on every page to save us all typing this shit out every time. Just a thought. I mean, seriously, does anyone actually think we own this stuff, or make profit from it? They're idiots if they do. Okay. Mini-rant over.

**A/N:** I'm going to attempt to cover the events of the three months between season two episode six and the Christmas special in this fic. I might even take it beyond that and into my imagining of season three. Methinks this might be one of the most difficult things I've ever attempted to write. How to do romance when your two main leads can't touch each other? Hmm. Normally, it might not be so hard, but when one of those leads is Simon, it becomes a bit more difficult, seeing as everything romantic must take place through dialogue and he isn't exactly a chatty guy (at least at this stage). Well, wish me luck, and I hope you like. I hate saying this, but reviews are food, and without food we die. :P

Misfits

Untouchable

Outside, rain drizzled on the dreary grey streets of Wertham, pattering the windows of the pub noisily. Inside, the gang of misfits known as the ASBO five claimed a corner booth. An army of empty brown beer bottles created a wall down the centre of the table, over which these misfits conversed in good cheer.

Simon sat quietly against the wall, penned in by Nathan and Curtis, watching and listening to everyone talk with a small (very small) smile on his face.

Nathan, as was usual, dominated the chatter with his cocky antics. He was currently simulating sex with two empty bottles, pulling facing and moaning out a constant stream of "erotic" noises and phrases: 'Oh! Yes. Give it to me big boy. Ooooh. Uh.'

Curtis occupied the aisle seat, and continually shook his head at Nathan's actions.

Kelly watched Nathan fondly, far past being surprised by her friend's behaviour.

Only Alisha wasn't paying attention to Nathan. Her eyes flickered between the rim of her beer and discreetly over at the quiet boy in the corner. Simon. Not her Simon, but close enough to drive her crazy. Would she ever feel for him what she had felt for her Simon?

For the five, community service was officially over; done with; complete; never to return… hopefully. It had ended with a bang, of course. At least, so Curtis had told them all. Death. Badness. It was strange and slightly morbid how used to this kind of crap they had gotten. None of it actually happened though. They had stopped it before it even began by paying a visit to the "milk man" and thoroughly putting him in his place; a punch from Curtis, a few kicks to the balls from Kelly, and a warning to keep his gob shut. All in a days work. Curtis advised them to skip eating diary for a while, just to be sure.

They might have stopped milkman Brian before he got going, but the world still learned about them. No one knew how for sure, but Simon had a theory. They were careful after Curtis' warning. He was pretty sure the new probation worker hadn't outed them this time. In this timeline, he still thought of them as waste of space ASBO's. That left only Brian. Everyone else that knew was dead – except maybe Nathan's mum, but she had known for a long time and hadn't said a word. Simon was sure it wasn't her.

Simon hadn't mentioned his theory to the others. Some of them (Curtis) might not take kindly to the news. It was best left alone. In truth, the world finding out about their powers, about powers in general, really hadn't made much of a difference. Curtis had told them all about what had happened in the alternate timeline, or as much as he knew, and so they decided to skip the whole fame thing in favour of staying out of the spotlight. Nathan complained loudly (he wanted his thousand sluts - never mind virgins), but Kelly gave him a good kick that shut him up.

The media had hounded them for a while, but when it became clear they weren't going to co-operate, they moved on to more lucrative avenues. The ASBO five drifted into the background, forgotten before they had really become famous, and other - more family friendly – "superheroes" took the spotlight. Simon was glad for it.

There was a sudden lull of silence as Nathan finished his impromptu bottle porno. The wisecracking immortal glanced wide-eyed around the table, nodding and smiling, as if daring someone to contradict him. Of what, no one was really sure.

'Are you done?' Curtis finally demanded.

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'Why? Need more wankin' material?'

'As if,' Curtis sneered. 'Prick!'

There was a ripple of laughter between Kelly and Alisha. In the corner, Simon's lips quirked ever so slightly.

Nathan gasped. 'Oh!' He clutched his heart melodramatically. 'I'm shocked. Hurt. After all this time… how could you say that to me? You of all people. Don't you realise? This might be the last time we're all together. Oh, the agony. I can't take it.' He finished, burying his head in his arms and pretending to sob loudly.

More silence settled as the group took in Nathan's words. Mockery as they were, there was an air of truth in them. Without community service to bind them, would these five unlikely "friends" remain so?

Nathan stopped fake crying and lifted his head; clearly disappointed his buffoonery had such poor results. He frowned when he saw how pensive and quiet everyone had gotten.

'What?'

'W-when will we see each other again?' Simon spoke hesitantly, after a short pause.

'Will you miss me Barry?'

'_Nathan_,' Kelly said sharply, 'we're bein' serious.'

'We can still hang out. Go for drinks and shit.' Alisha sounded like she was trying to convince herself just as much as the others.

'Face it,' Curtis said, 'we'll drift apart. It happens.'

Alisha glanced at Simon, and then quickly lowered her head to the table. Would Simon simply drift away from her? No. That couldn't happen. They were supposed to end up together.

'Ah, come on!' Nathan spoke lightly. 'Why even think about it? I say, what will be will be. I say, let's not think about it. I say, let's just enjoy the moment.' He stood up impassionedly and raised his beer triumphantly into the air. 'Who's with me?'

No one moved, or made a sound.

Nathan sank into his chair, deflated like a balloon.

'This blows.'

(-)

When Alisha exited the pub, she found Simon sat on an old, sodden wooden bench. Everyone else had already left, so she was alone, and he was there. Simon.

Alisha paused for a moment to study the back of his head, so identical to her Simon's it caused a sharp stab of pain in her heart. She wanted to walk up behind him and run her hands through his thick dark hair, but she knew she couldn't – for many reasons.

One, she physically couldn't. This Simon was not immune to her stupid, useless fuckin' power.

Two, she didn't want to scare him away.

Three, she wasn't even sure she should. It might make her feel better for a moment, but was it really right? This Simon was _not_ her Simon. Touching him like that would be like lying to herself. She didn't love him. Her Simon said she would, but she didn't feel it yet. She wondered if she ever would.

For that to happen, Alisha knew she couldn't let them drift apart. It might happen with the others, but not him. She wouldn't let it. She still wasn't sure if what she was doing was right. Her Simon hadn't told her much of anything. He'd simply told her to let things play out, but what exactly did that mean? Wouldn't the fact that she knew change things?

Alisha felt a headache coming on and cursed skyward. Simon heard and turned his head sharply to face her. They looked across the way at each other for a moment. Streetlamps illuminated the road separating them; creating shinning puddles where the earlier rain had coalesced. It was strangely beautiful – like his face, paleness lit by the light into luminous magnificence.

Alisha felt her heart beat suddenly in her chest, surprising the breath right out of her.

Simon continued to look at her across the street, his expression as always so unreadable. He was so mysterious. She'd never thought about him that way before. Her Simon, yes, but not this Simon.

She became aware of herself all of a sudden, realising that she had been standing there just staring at him for what felt like an eternity. She made herself smile, trying to act natural as she crossed the street quickly.

'Hi.' Had she ever sounded so nervous and self-conscious in her whole life? She thought for sure the answer was no.

'H-hi,' Simon returned her greeting. She had clearly unsettled him with her staring.

'What are you doing?' Alisha gestured at the bench questioningly.

'Oh.' Simon looked down, as if only just noticing where he was sat. 'I… uh… was just thinking…'

'About what?'

Simon let out a breath as he contemplated his answer. 'Us.'

Alisha felt her heart thump in her chest once again and fought down her surprise. 'Us?' Her voice squeaked the word out.

'Yeah,' Simon replied. 'All of us. Y-you guys are…'

Alisha understood. 'Picking up litter was the best time of your life.'

Simon smiled naturally. It was so different from his usual reserved quirking of lips. He nodded.

'Sometimes… I think that too. So much would be different if all this never happened to us. Like… we'd never meet and…' But Alisha couldn't find the words. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say.

'Do you think Curtis is right? Will we drift apart?'

Alisha could tell from the look on his face that Simon believed it. That's what he'd been sat on the bench, lost to the world, thinking about. He looked so sad her heart broke for him.

'No,' Alisha found herself saying. She didn't think about the words. She just opened her mouth and let them come as they may. 'I don't think we will. Not if we don't want too. We just have to try.' Now she did pause to think. Her next words came more carefully. 'Let's make a pact. Me and you. Right now.'

'What pact?'

'To stay friends,' Alisha said. 'Keep in touch.'

Simon looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he nodded and said, 'okay. And the others?'

Alisha shrugged. Her mind was made up. She wasn't going to just let things play out. How could she be sure that would be enough? She couldn't. She had to try. She needed to see her Simon again and she wasn't going to leave it to chance.

'Tomorrow, yeah?' Alisha said, ignoring Simon's question. 'We'll have lunch or somethin'.'

'O-okay. Where?'

Alisha's mind froze. Where? She had no idea. She wasn't used to being the instigator of dates (was that what this was?). Normally the guys chasing her would arrange everything, but she didn't see Simon doing that anytime soon. She would have to take the lead for the time being.

'I dunno,' she said, truthfully. 'I'll call you tomorrow, alright?'

Simon nodded stiffly. He was clearly uncomfortable and confused by the sudden attention she was showing him, but at least he wasn't running in the other direction.

'Yeah, so, I'll see ya later.'

'Okay.'

Alisha smiled jerkily and started to back away. She gave a tiny wave and then turned, picked up speed, and left Simon alone sitting on the bench.

God, how pathetic was she - that whole conversation had been one awkward fuckin' mess. She had never had trouble speaking to a guy before, but that… that was seriously lame. She felt like finding the nearest bus and jumping in front of it. Why was it so hard? Talking to her Simon was easy, natural, but with Simon she just didn't know how to talk to him. He was too reserved. It was like trying to talk to a retarded brick wall.

Alisha let her feet carry her where they may, while her thoughts centred on how awful her conversation with Simon was. Soon enough, she found herself standing outside her Simon's flat. She used the key he had given her and let herself in. She slept here every night now, wrapped in his sheets, trying to hold onto his smell, his essence. Every night he slipped farther and farther away from her as her scent took over his.

Alisha didn't even bother with the lights. She knew her way in the dark. His bed was a mess of tangled sheets and strewn about pillows, into which she happily collapsed. She wrapped herself in him and closed her eyes, trying not to cry for her lost lover. It was futile. She cried every night.

This night was no different.


End file.
